


Project M

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Poll Stories [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Consensual Sex, Diary/Journal, F/M, Monsters, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: However bizarre they might be, the monsters that prowl Hyrule are part of its ecology. Zelda’s curiosity demands satisfaction, and her experiments require data.
Series: Poll Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820980
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. General Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was miserable to write for a variety of reasons. 
> 
> Maybe I am too attached to Zelda/Link, or just Zelda in general, to subject her to monsters, and even though to address this I tried to make it not a dark, bad-end story and had her stay happy and bubbly, it still got in my way. I do not know.
> 
> This story is not canon to [Link's Dick Versus The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268269/chapters/45823810), and until I decide otherwise, that means it is not canon to my Zelda smutfic universe. I try to keep my stories internally consistent to a canon I have (for example, pretty much all my Overwatch stories are meant to exist in the same universe as each other), but this one occupies a weird space. In my perception of things, Link is pansexual as all heck, and is spending Breath of the Wild having a lot of sex, getting lots of ladies pregnant, and doing it with a lot of guys and nonbinary people (though the latter two are not depicted in Link's Dick Versus The World, per my client's wishes). I also presume that Link took Zelda's virginity pre-Calamity. In theory, none of these events in this story violate that...but I still feel odd including it as internally canonical, even if I tried to make the events make sense within my overall arc. So, I guess, this story has all the hallmarks of being canon, but just...is not? Strange, I know. So it's not canon.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Maybe there will be more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the contents of the proceeding document are outlined.

_Prelude to Princess Zelda’s notes on M Trials, Field Trial A, Type BK, Class R, BLU, BLA, Subjects: At least thirty._

_Recorded on the fifth day of the first month of winter_

I am Princess Zelda, and in the chronicles enclosed within, I recount my experience of engaging in sexual acts with monsters for the purpose of better understanding their role in our land of Hyrule.

But how did this come to pass? Before this is elaborated, I must first clarify the thoughts that guide my analysis.

Let it be known that I am happiest as a scholar, and not as a Princess, and it is as a scholar that I have engaged in this work. Perhaps one day Father will understand my conflict, but until then, I will continue to do my utmost to balance my two duties, though both will suffer for my lack of focus. This is a difficult dilemma for me to face, but as no resolution has presented itself, I shall refrain from worrying overmuch on it, lest my stubbornness provoke more frustration than clarity in the face of a problem that neither my piety nor my persistence have been able to address.

But I digress. This is a forward, yes, but this portion of my journal is being written after my most recent experiences, rather than beforehand. And since no one save myself shall read these words, this introduction, constructed after the very work which it precedes, serves primarily to address my own concerns. Perhaps this will help reassure me of the validity of my work.

I know not under what circumstances I will review these words, though evidence suggests that it will be after further experimentation. Or perhaps my as-of-yet fruitless attempts at awakening my bloodline’s power will ensure my attention remains away from such investigations. But in any event, these words, and the words that are in the pages that follow, are of personal importance to myself, and only by recording my own arguments may I be satisfied with my line of thinking. I pray that Hylia understands my reasoning, though she has yet to acknowledge my devotion, so perhaps such hopes are meaningless. 

Alas, my focus has wandered again. Enclosed dear reader, by which I can only mean myself as Zelda, will find the notes concerning your experiences with particular creatures of an oft-maligned and generally ostracized nature. While your first trial has been illuminating, it has also been frustrating, as there is so much more left to uncover, even about this first specimen type, and you know that your ability to study it all is limited, to put it mildly. But perhaps by adding personal notes to your studies, you may find further motivation to continue this. Though, to be true to yourself, you likely need little else.

Should further entries and experiments be in your future, I expect that you, or, rather, that I will record more of my thoughts independent of data gathering. Until then, entrust the future to the Goddess.

Until we meet again in writing,

Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Daughter of Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and the late Queen of Hyrule, who shall go unnamed here out of respect for her departure from this world.

* * *

_General introduction to the herein contained field notes_

_Recorded on the tenth day of the third month of summer._

_Below these first lines, before the work itself, the following addendum is inscribed._

_"Should consider possible titles...though no one else will read this, so perhaps that is unnecessary. But I do adore organization…"_

All of the creatures, plants, and otherwise-classified organisms that inhabit the world have their own role to play in it. Worms feed on microorganisms, nutrients, and other matter in the soil, fertilizing it as they go, and being preyed upon by the many birds and moles, to name a few, that soar above and below the earth. The soil that is enriched nurtures flowering fruits, vegetables, and grasses that take in water, light, and more vitamins from the ground. These are themselves fed on by herbivorous creatures such as, but not limited to, the common deers and bucks of our grasslands, that prune overeager vegetation and selectively spread the enticing seeds that they consume to new lands and around familiar environs. And these herbivores are devoured by wolves, cutting back on the numbers of consumers of plant life where they roam, honing their hunting to new heights until they return to the dust, providing food to the worms and plants that began this cycle.

This is but a small and grossly oversimplified example of the magnificence of not only Hyrule, but all lands on this world. Everything has its part to play, and everything is critical.

And, however much they may be maligned, ostracized, and dismissed, those that might be called monsters play their part as well. This is not to say that their rejection from Hylian society is wholly undeserved, for all are familiar with the capacity for brute violence and expropriation that all monsters appear to be capable of. But their exact nature is not particularly well understood, and it is these questions of nature that I intend to investigate.

What, exactly, _are_ monsters? The definition is blurred by the use of the word in insulting and derogatory situations, but going by the limited information available to us from older notes, recorded by Sheikah and other tribes, as well as legends and simple deduction, there are several points we can use to springboard our study.

Monsters are not animals, and appear to be distinct from the intellectual and biological markers that would classify them as such. Instead, monsters appear to be tied in some fashion to the Calamity Ganon, though historical notes suggest that they precede the ancient Calamity. If they do not owe their creation to whatever came before Calamity Ganon, then as they are now, and perhaps as they have been for a long, long time, they are tied to the existence of this ancient, antagonistic force. However, they have integrated into the “natural” (a loaded term, but one we are forced to employ) world, hunting, eating, building, hunting, foraging, creating, and communicating with each other, and generally with hostility when it concerns non-monster sapients. Monsters have never been witnessed to farm, but given how few true organized monster settlements exist that rise above what might be generously called an “outpost”, it is possible that such farming happens in the parts of Hyrule and beyond where they are so numerous that no exploration has been conducted, but this is pure, unsubstantiated speculation.

On the topic of the Calamity, it is difficult to acquire and keep the black, jellylike substance of Malice that is associated with Calamity Ganon, for it is rare, thanks to the Calamity’s weakened and suppressed state, and when removed from its original location, the Malice almost always shrivels and vanishes into the ether. However, while it seems unlikely that monsters are constructed of this substance, they appear to disappear into wisps of black smoke resembling it when they perish, though no such smoke has ever been captured and studied. 

On the eves of the Blood Moon, when that distant rock is a baleful, angry red, and the night sky is red and threatening, monsters that have died or been slain return to flesh where they fell, and though they are not directly tied to one location, their preferences and individual class physiologies mean that many monsters rarely stray from the places where they are used to living until it is impossible for them to continue to do so, due to new settlements, natural disaster, or other such factors. 

Monsters appear to cooperate with other monsters of their kind and class readily enough, and generally also are not actively antagonistic towards monsters of other types, though that depends on the individual monster, particular groups, the current state of relations, and resources, among others.

No monster births, or egg-layings, or any events of that sort have ever been witnessed, nor have any monster children, save for those that are of less humanoid form, such as the various ChuChus, and even then, their amorphous state means that their “children” are more the result of mitotic division and aesexual reproduction, rather than sexual interaction. Another example are the Taluses, but, being geological life forms, rather than organic, their “reproduction” appears to be little more than the animation of segments that have split off from the larger whole of the "parent". Much like a ChuChu, in that sense. But for all we know, other monsters simply...come into existence, from the presence and consequence of Calamity Ganon, and they enter the world as adults and remain in that sort of stasis. 

Of all humanoid-classified monsters, no females have ever been seen, and so it is left uncertain whether or not they even exist. As with the topic of farming, it is possible that they are somewhere in the world, and have simply never been discovered by non-monsterkind, but as also with the question of monster farming, there is no evidence to suggest this. 

This, therefore, is the topic that will be of interest to my particular studies. But before we arrive there, I must outline my as-of-yet-unpolished proposal for the schema of monsterkind. Non-humanoid monsters, due to the nature of my intended investigation, are not of particular relevance, so instead I will list the monsters that I suggest be classified as humanoid, and by “humanoid”, I mean monsters that are organic, have thumbs in some capacity, and possess intelligence that, while not on par with a Hylian, Gerudo, Goron, Zora, Sheikah or Rito, is at least above that of a non-sapient animal (though I personally know Hylians that compare poorly to dogs in terms of reasoning, so this is not a difficult bar to clear).

These humanoid monsters are:

Bokoblins. Bokoblins are the easiest to classify, as, save for some deviations to their fingers, heads, and intellectual accessibility, they appear to follow the same body plan of most sapient bipeds. I understand the trepidation among Hylians to acknowledge these similarities, but in the pursuit of scientific understanding, such concerns must be secondary to study.

Moblins. Moblins are very similar to Bokoblins, but their features are more exaggerated in their deviation from humanoids. Aside from that, there is not a great deal to be discussed, as many of the same characteristics of Bokoblins apply to Moblins.

Hinox. By far the largest of any of the humanoid monsters, they are nonetheless startling in their simplicity...and similarity to more “intelligent” humanoids. To put it in an oversimplified manner , a Hinox, by appearance, is simply a gigantic, discolored humanoid with one eye and fewer fingers, generally exhibiting traits that would be considered a sign of excessive weight in a Hylian, namely distributions of fat around the belly and chest in a rotund fashion.

Lizalfos. The first of my more controversial choices, among an already controversial scheme. Though reptilian in appearance, mannerisms, and biology, they are otherwise a standard humanoid, per the above definitions.

Lynel. I fully expect this to be a decision that merits some mockery and consternation, should I ever present this proposed class scheme to anyone else. But, in spite of their equine lower and back half, their upper bodies are humanoid, save for their lion-like heads, and their intelligence is unmatched compared to that of any other monster. However, Lynels will likely not be addressed in my study for quite some time, so I will not discuss them further at this moment.

Wizzrobes. This is a unique entry, because while they fit the humanoid physiology I have described, and are of roughly equal intelligence to a Lynel, I am not certain if their bodies are wholly physical, rather than elemental, or even non-tangible. Nonetheless, they otherwise fit my scheme, so they will be included here, even if it proves impossible for me to conduct my intended experiments with...er, rather, _on_ them.

To preempt any protestations, I will address the status of a certain other sort of generally hostile faction. As brutal, evil, and vicious as they are, and I am more than a little familiar with their violence, the Yiga are not monsters in the “true” sense. They are former Sheikah, and thus, are not included in these considerations.

It is here that I will at last outline my proposed experimental structure. I have previously outlined that some of the most pressing questions that assail us concerning monsters relates to their reproduction, or, rather, the lack of evidence for it, as well as their apparent mono-gendered nature, and the specifics of their life cycle. I have considered carefully and slowly what the best course of action to study these unknowns may be, and what my operating hypothesis should be, and though the latter eludes me, the former has been made clear.

Monsters, or of the source I outlined above, at least, are sufficiently intelligent to communicate with each other. No conversations have been recorded between them and Hylians, or other citizen races of Hyrule, and I have found no record of any attempts at such. However, given the ingrained perception among Hyrule of monsters, it is not unreasonable to assume that they harbor the same suspicion of us, and it would thus seem that attempts at communication through speech or writing are fruitless. 

As I have already observed other elements of their behavior through candid, discreet supervision, there remains but one path forward for my research. My proposal is to approach these monsters as safely, discretely, and candidly as I can to determine the specifics of their reproduction.

_At this point, there are several attempts at starting a sentence and paragraph, all crossed-out and blacked over with scribbled ink. The next page is stained from the failed attempt, and the words continue on the paper afterwards._

Apologies, the sentence is on the tip of my quill, but I am barely able to bring myself to write it, and all attempts to be unspecific are fruitless. I will have to copy this down in a more organized form at a later date. But, it is clear that I must be direct about my intentions. 

_The ink afterwards is of a different color, suggesting that the quill was swapped out after an unspecified gap between the last words and the ones that follow._

I should overcome my prudishness and squeamishness now, to save myself embarrassment, and say in plain language what I am proposing. To be blunt, I am proposing that I seek out monsters and…

_The sentence stops, half-finished, and there are several attempts to start it again beneath, all ending partway through. The writing is visibly sloppy, wavering, and unsteady._

...I anticipate that I will seek out monsters to study their reproduct…

...I expect to find monsters and observe their…

...I will hunt for monsters to engage with…

 _Several words are crossed out, including of “marital relations”, “consummation”, and “make love”, with their associated bridging phrases._ _Then a note, scribbled in the margin. “Goodness, Zelda, if you are going to do this, you are going to need to use certain words lacking in tact. Better to express them plainly than have ambiguous phrasing that will confuse you later. Besides, you are not unfamiliar with such vocabulary, however much you would prefer otherwise._ ” _This is followed by more lined-out phrases, including “...And copulate with them,” and “...engage in coitus with them,” as well as “...participate in reproductive relations with them.”_

_Finally, the writing grows clear, and the scribing is distinct._

Thus, my intended investigation is that, should evidence of monster reproductive capabilities be present, I shall engage with it myself to better understand the exact details for posterity.

I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, heir to the Kingdom of Hyrule, daughter of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, who carries within herself the blood of the Goddess Hylia, and who will seal the Calamity Ganon and lead the Champions, will, of my own volition and completely willingly, have sex with as many monsters as I can.

This first investigation of what I will henceforth refer to as the Monster Trials, will focus on the most common variety of monster, the Bokoblin, as well as the most common class of said monster, the Red Bokoblin. These are to be shortened to the M Trials, Type B, and Class R, with individual subjects or specimens noted accordingly.

I will preemptively disclaim that, due to the likely stresses upon my body and mind from the forthcoming study, my particularly investigative method of speaking will be simplified to a more conversational tone for the actual substance of my recordings. These will contain language and phrases that are neither becoming of a Princess, nor a scientist, but they will be a necessary sacrifice to more smoothly record my thoughts. When I have collected all that I desire of particular topics, I will edit them, and this introduction, accordingly, for delicateness, appropriateness, and proper scientific etiquette. I doubt that anyone else will see them, but it will bring me satisfaction to clean them up, as it were.

Be that as it may, in two days, I will venture forth to begin the first step in my journey. I have been shadowing a particular settlement of Bokoblins for some time, and they appear to be mostly harmless and content to forage and hunt, rather than raid, so they will be less likely to be aggressive. I believe that I have discovered the pattern of time where a specific individual Red Bokoblin is alone, and will approach him to begin the experiment. I pray that the Goddess will see the merit of my plan, and grant me success.

With trepidation and an inquiring mind,

Princess Zelda.

 _A note, scrawled at the end. “Here goes, Zelda. You_ really _need to work on cutting down on the dry language if this is going to go anywhere fast…_


	2. Field Trial A: Bokoblin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's curiosity is certainly the only reason she is discretely seeking out Bokoblins. It is preposterous to think that there are any other motivations for her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one. Huzzah.

_Introduction to Field Trial A: Bokoblin_

_General overview of Monster variety_

_Recorded on the eleventh day of the third month of summer_

The first monster that I anticipate engaging in the study of is the Bokoblin. These are the most common variety of humanoid monster, and, even in their more powerful varieties, generally the weakest. Not among all monsterkind, but merely among the humanoid class of monsters.

Bokoblins possess somewhat porcine facial features, with extended ears and front-facing nostrils. Their eyes lack discernable pupils, and are generally shades of neon colors, such as bright blue, red, and pink. They have a single, usually stubby horn on the top of their head, long mouths, and unevenly spaced teeth. These teeth are structured like those of a Hylian, but there are not nearly as many in a Bokoblin mouth as there are in a Hylian mouth: most adult Hylians, when practicing proper oral hygiene and without any mouth disease, have thirty-two teeth, with specialized functions (anteriorly-placed incisors to cut food, canines to tear, premolars to separate, and posteriorly-placed molars to grind and flatten) to properly prepare food for ingestion and digestion. Bokoblins, however, have rarely been observed to have more than twelve teeth, unevenly distributed throughout the mouth with ample space for the gums. The placement of their incisors and canines appears to be similar to that of Hylians, with the teeth near the side and back of the mouth more structured for grinding, and those in the front slightly more pointed for slicing. However, most Bokoblins are usually seen to be missing several teeth, and those that remain are generally yellowed and dull. Whether this is from a lack of oral hygiene, a common mouth disease, or simply losing them through roughhousing, is unknown, though the answer is likely “all of the above” to various degrees.

However, aside from their faces, and the number of fingers and toes they have (two fingers and a thumb, and two toes), Bokoblins look unexpectedly...familiar. As mentioned above, they share much in common with Hylians in terms of limb articulation, stature, and physical limitations. Their postures are usually hunched well over, but even at full height they rarely stand taller than a full-grown Hylian. Their arms have the same angles of reach, and their legs have the same range of motion, that Hylians do, but these traits are also shared among most bipedal denizens of Hyrule, as well (or including?) other humanoid monsters, so a particular connection to Hylians seems far-fetched.

Bokoblins are ostensibly carnivorous, but in practice their diets of meat and fish are supplemented with fruit, starch, and vegetables to such an extent that, were one able to capture a Bokoblin for digestive analysis, I would not be surprised to find evidence such to reclassify them as omnivorous. As it stands, they primarily gravitate towards animal-based food and protein sources, but are readily eager to consume other options that they seek out or come across. In terms of their ability to appreciate tastes, there is evidence to suggest that they enjoy the food in the same manner that we do, and have individual preferences for particular fruits, nuts, grains, and vegetables. There has been little study into their capacity for cuisine, but they understand the value of spit-roasting meat and cooking plants, and this appears to be out of both a desire to taste the flavors of prepared food as well as a measure to minimize foodborne infection...though it seems unlikely they understand the details of microbial and parasitic illness.

Bokoblins do not concern themselves with particular finesses of what one might call, chauvinistically, “advancement”, such as written records, theoretical mathematics, extensive engineering, or complex architecture, to name a few. But they _do_ have the ability to think critically, hold self-awareness and possess such sentience that they are able to consider themselves within a whole, ponder the effects that their actions have on others, and empathize with the familiar. They can bicker, fight, play, resolve conflict and strategize.

They are highly social, living in settlements of five Bokoblins to almost forty, and organize their groups into hierarchies and divisions, with the most well-off receiving the best weapons and food, but also putting themselves in a position to be challenged and “dethroned”, as it were, though losers are rarely killed or even exiled. Bokoblins are never found alone, and will coordinate with other groups for hunting, raiding, or celebrating. Though they all seem indebted to Calamity Ganon for their existence, they do not coalesce into a truly united whole across all of their kind. 

Their structures are utilitarian, only designed around what is necessary for a construction to hold itself together, and they seem to hold some fascination with skull shapes, modeling their buildings after the image and adorning their wooden edifices with carved symbols of that image. This is not the only example of what might be called art among Bokoblins, for they can so choose to outfit themselves with superfluous plumage from birds or gems, though they do not mine or even carve the latter and simple repurpose jewels they have stolen for aesthetic purposes. In spite of lacking a written language, Bokoblins appear to communicate through a combination of grunts, squeals, cries and other such sounds, to the extent that it might be constituted a language...one that I doubt I will be able to learn. But they seem to get some enjoyment from telling each other stories, and acting out recollections of particular events.

Like all other monsters, there are several varieties of Bokoblin. The weakest, and most common, are Red Bokoblins, followed by Blue Bokoblins, and then Black Bokoblins, in ascending order of their frequency of appearance, constitution, endurance, strength, and apparent degree of critical thinking. Above even them are the incredibly rare Silver Bokoblin, and there are rumors of even rarer, more dangerous Gold Bokoblins, but these have never been reported by a reputable source. Be that as it may, depending on the coloration of a Bokoblin, they may have various degrees of physical power and mental finesse, though the cause of this is unknown, and being a Bokoblin of a “greater” variation does not automatically make them the leader of their group, suggesting that in theory, there is equality of opportunity among these monsters...but in practice, more often than not, the rarer the Bokoblin color, the more likely they are to be in charge, simply because they have defeated their rivals. It is unknown if Bokoblins can change coloration, and, therefore, their power.

There is more to be discussed on these monsters. Much more. But on the morrow, I intend to resolve some of these questions to the best of my ability. By having sex with them. 

_A halt, and a sloppily written note to the side. “It will get more natural the more you say it, so you may as well start now.”_

...It is still awkward to write, but it is easier to put the words down the more I do it. So, perhaps I will do it one more time, and remind myself, and the reader, that I, Princess Zelda, will set out tomorrow for the explicit purpose of having sex with a Bokoblin.

_“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” a new comment says, in a smaller font._

Apologies, I have gone off topic. This section is a listing of information, not a journal for myself. That comes later. Therefore, my name will not be necessary.

* * *

_Field Trial A, Day 1_ _  
_ _Anticipated Specimen: Type BK, Class R, Quantity = 1._

_Actual Specimens: Type BK, Class R, BLU, BLK, Quantity < 30\. _

_Recorded on the thirteenth day of the third month of summer_

Today’s events progressed as expected in some ways, and in many others deviated from the planned course of events. But first I must set the scene.

There is a particular settlement of Bokoblins that I have shadowed for quite a while, hiding myself as I observed their peculiarities and quirks and tried to find a moment to approach. My observations eventually yielded the notice that one ungainly individual always, without fail, ventured over the hill and into the woods a _little_ bit farther than he should to eat his morning meal of fruit and fish, and then sleep away his feast until noon. In all respects, he was an ordinary and unimpressive Red Bokoblin, with a singular, dulled horn on the top of his head, three fingers, two toes, a flat porcine nose, and wide ears, his skin a rusty tan color. The details of his face were difficult to discern from a distance.

Nonetheless, his comparative isolation and apparent laziness pushed me to decide to make him my first specimen, I did not want to spook him, which risked scaring him off or pushing him to attack me, so, rather than creeping up on him when he was already here, I woke up early on my planned date to conspicuously plant myself in the group of trees where he would see me openly. 

I had considered disguising myself with one of the makeshift Bokoblin outfits that certain travelers swore were sufficient to fool them, but decided against it. If I wanted applicable, relevant results, I would need them to know who I am, as a Hylian, and if I deceived them, I risked tainting the results of my study by creating conditions where, at least, in part, samples were provided by Bokoblins under the impression that I was one of them. It was not worth the risk.

Instead, then, I knelt and bent forward, facing the spot I knew he’d be coming from. I was clad in my favorite sporting tunic of blue and white and gold, my pants black and far too tight for..

_The note-taking appears to have stopped rather suddenly, and there is some spilled ink, and an indentation from what looks like a fingernail. It then continues under a different color._

Apologies, I lost focus in describing my wardrobe. I shall have to remove this from the internally published version. 

In any event, I had more than a little fear about what might occur, but took some solace that a particular knight’s kindness meant that I would be approaching this with some sort of familiarity. Simply writing _of_ it seems to do that remarkable man a terrible injustice, but I must console myself however I can. Everything at the time suggested that this new event would not meet that higher standard of gentleness, patience, and diligence that he had imparted to me...but for the sake of knowledge, there was a great deal I was willing to suffer.

It did not take very long for the Bokoblin to notice me, and even less for him to advance. I had expected him to attempt to sneak up on me, out of a misguided attempt to conceal himself to maximize surprise, but at the moment, I believed that I had overestimated his intelligence. Or I believed that he was merely confident that he could outrun me.

_Another pause in the record, and a scribble in the margins. “If only, Zelda.”_

It has since become apparent to me that I may have been less than effective at hiding myself during my observation. Therefore, this particular Bokoblin had reason to suspect that I would reveal myself, or deduced that I might be at this spot at this particular moment, and planned for me to be there. This would imply greater intelligence than I anticipated from them, but that is a matter to be discussed later.

In any event, the Bokoblin sprinted at me with an unsteady, uneven gait, unarmed and yowling and flailing his arms, his skull-shaped necklace bouncing on his chest. The fact that he was shrieking likely should have clued in me into what would come to pass, but at the moment, I confess that I was transfixed by a particular sight that I had yet to see by this point in my observations.

As he ran at me, this Bokoblin shoved his hands into the band loosely attaching his hide loincloth to his waist and pulled down. I do not know what instinct prompted him to take such an action, though I will postulate that, judging by what followed, there was some awareness in him as to what was to pass, and what my intent was. Be that as it may, the Bokoblin, with a squealing cry, pulled down his loincloth and exposed himself, tripping over the material as it came down onto his knees before the thing line snapped and was left in the grass behind him before he had so much as stumbled.

How to describe the Bokoblin’s accoutrements? From my limited experiences with Hylian men, or a singular Hylian man, this monster was in possession of something of similar size, trading length for thickness. The glans were, as expected, rounded and smooth and in every appearance the same shape as a Hylian’s, as were the testicles that rested below the base of the member, two twin orbs that swung close to the pelvis, the scrotum of them admittedly rounder and, for lack of a better term, fatter than that which I had previously had knowledge of. All of it was entirely hairless, like the rest of him. But in every respect, save for the tan-red color, the Bokoblin’s male reproductive organs were not unusual in shape, design, or detail.

It is at this point that I will concede that I shall have to employ ungenteel language, and take a tone that is less scientific and more salacious. As unprofessional as this may be, it will be necessary to expedite the telling of my tale, and can be truncated or edited appropriately for scientific inquiry. Please be assured that I neither use these terms in my regular affairs, nor endorse their use in general. But they are a convenience that I cannot overlook.

How was I able to discern all these details, one might ask? The easy answer is that I could not, not when the Bokoblin was running at me as fast as he could go, which was admittedly not impressive. The thing swung and bobbed and shook, and the perspective did not permit much view.

The more difficult answer is that, as he approached, I began to rise to my knees, preparing to leap to my feet and run, concerned that his intentions were more murderous than licentious. My mouth was open in a gasp, and it was at this moment that the Bokoblin lunged at me, crotch-first, slamming his testicles right up against my face with the force of his sudden stop as he bowled me over onto my back.

For an awkward moment, neither of us moved. His...

_The word “testicles” is crossed out, and the line begins again beneath._

His...his balls...they rested directly below my nostrils, his…

_The word “member” is crossed out, but the next line starts off scrawling before the writing steadies._

His...his _cock_ was draped across the bridge of my nose, resting slightly over my left eye, the tip on my forehead. All I could see from that side was the red of his...his _dick_. 

_A scribble in the margin. “Focus, Zelda. You are a scientist first, here.”_

Bokoblins are nominally shorter than Hylians, especially thanks to their tendency to hunch over, so he was only able to position himself such because I was lying on my back, holding myself up by my elbows. If I had been kneeling, the head of his cock would not have reached my chin, much less my hairline.

The awkwardness lasted for a moment, only a moment, before he squealed again and looked down at me expectantly. His blue and purple eyes were bright, and there seemed something akin to intelligence there, but it was obscured by his multicolored gaze. I blinked and breathed in, confused in spite of my preparations, and it was then that…

_The handwriting wavers. When it starts again, it is a new color, and a far more measured lettering._

Apologies, I was...called away. Yes, after my shock, I breathed in, and could not suppress a shudder of...not arousal, I would say, for this was a completeness outside that. No, the fulfillment that washed over me was more complete, and more integral. This was the euphoria of _progress_. Of course it was.

But yes, there was a rough appeal to what greeted my sinuses when I breathed in. A mixture of...the salt of sweat after exercise, and the rich, smooth smell of tilled earth, or the freshly ground cacao and coffee that our Faron provinces cultivate so well in the jungle. Yes, that was what I smelled. Not sweet or pleasant, but deep and heady, and with an undeniable magnetism. An unexpected cocktail, but with the balls of a Bokoblin pressed against my nostrils, stifling any breathing and outside scent, I had long passed the boundaries of expectation. And I knew that from then on, it was a scent that would be of significant interest to myself.

The Bokoblin grinned, his red, thin-lipped mouth splitting in a sharp smile, exposing the yellowed, dull teeth awkwardly spaced along his gums. His breath was not rancid, but certainly smelled of overcooked meat, and in combination with the musk of his balls on my face, my eyes could not help but water. I would like to believe that the mere assault upon my senses forced my tear ducts into overdrive, but the truth is more complicated, too much so to detail here. I hope.

After witnessing me take the first whiff, the Red Bokoblin backed away, one hand on the top of my head to pull me with him while he kept his dick on my face and allowing me to further rise until I was kneeling, bent forward such that my philtrum kept cradling the bottom of his balls. I admit, dear reader, that though I knew that the act was by itself not reproductive, at this point I had anticipated merely establishing a rapport and advancing to that stage at a later date. I had not predicted his diminished refractory period, or the greater attention that followed.

_A comment in the margins. “Zelda, you give yourself too much credit. Remember your failings, as Father has told you.”_

I closed my eyes and pressed my nose further into the folds of the Bokoblin’s ballsack, enfolding my nostrils in the overlapping skin. The tip of my nose brushed against two semi-hard, thick spheres that I knew were his nuts, resting in the hanging protection that was currently occupying my entire focus. I took in as much air as I could from there, which was insufficient enough to merit some muffled gasps, but with every sniff, I took in more of that heady, intoxicatingly salty musk. Something about it seemed to...

...Seemed to…

No, no, this is not appropriate. I must…

_By now, the writing has wavered and is sloppy. The quill drags to the side, trailing off the page, and when it starts again, it is elegant once again._

...Apologies, I have since...cleared my head, yes. That is all that happened, of course. 

Now, I must continue.

It took a great deal of self-control to wrench my nose from the crevices of that monster’s enthralling ballsack, but I managed. But only with the foreknowledge that my lips, trembling with what I will continue to swear is uncertainty, would enclose around one of his fat, thick balls, suckling gently and carefully, trying to encompass the whole thing between my lips while my tongue lapped gently away at the skin. The other nut hung down, unattended, and I reached forward to hold and cradle it carefully in one hand. It demanded such specific attention, after all, and the Bokoblin’s grin quivered as he let loose a steady, low hissing sound that could only have been satisfaction.

My other hand reached up, wrapping carefully around that hefty cock, my thumb and forefinger meeting in a circle as the rest of my digits comfortingly grasped the length of his dick. His nostrils quivered, his ears trembled, and a line of drool began to ooze down from between two disjointed teeth. It must have come to rest on my hair, but I did not pay much attention, for my intent was directed towards the three-pronged effort I now faced.

With my lips, I sucked, slurped, and swallowed the Bokoblin’s balls, tasting every drop of sweat, pressing my tongue and teeth against the folds of skin that encapsulated the prizes beneath. With one hand, I kneaded, stroked, and pawed at the nut not in my mouth, feeling every pulse, twitch and tense as I worked. And with my other hand, I jerked, stroked, and clenched the dick that rested on me, slapping it across my forehead when I got the chance. It was a mechanical, almost...harmonic rhythm. Perhaps this is what it feels like to play an instrument? I still do not know. But if that _is_ how it feels to play music, then I am afraid, or perhaps delighted, to confirm that my instrument of choice will be cocks. Specifically, or at least especially, Bokoblin cocks.

Wait, what was I talking about again?

Ah, yes. Whatever his capabilities, and I have little doubt that they were fairly meager, the Bokoblin could not long hold himself true against all the stimulation I was giving him. I do not know if it was the wriggling of my tongue and suction of my lips that did him in, or my heavy petting, or the up-and-down and back-and-forth of my hand. 

If he knew who I was—and I sincerely, deeply doubt that he did, but it might explain some elements that later came to pass—then the physical input may have been secondary to the knowledge that I, Princess Zelda, was currently worshiping the balls and stroking the dick of a lowly Bokoblin. Not even a particularly strong Bokoblin, but a mere Red Bokoblin, and clearly the runt and weakling among his group. 

And in spite of all his mediocrity, and monstrousness, I was still worshiping his dick, and carefully tending to his nuts. And I adored it. It was wretched, and it was beneath me, but it was novel and new and _i_ _nteresting,_ and it was for science.

Was it for science, then, when I hummed and moaned around the testicle in my mouth as he yowled, his whole body shaking? Was it for science, then, when I felt my cheeks and eartips warm as his dick throbbed and his ballsack shuddered? Was it for science, then, when I only broke away from his dick to stick my tongue out, flutter my eyelashes at him, and say “ahhh” as he erupted, spewing cum all over my face and right into my mouth?

Of course it was! As I did all of this, I was only considering how best to get a large sample, and make him amicable for future visits. There were no further motives to my actions.

The Bokoblin’s cries rang out around the trees, the hand on my hair clenching tighter with every gush of his spunk. It coated my forehead and cheeks, drenching white, hot fluid onto my eyebrows, eyelids, and chin, then dripping down to splatter my tunic. He fired his load onto the bridge of my nose and served a heavy helping of it onto my exposed tongue, and then more right down the open hole of my throat, left vulnerable for him to coat from a distance, so powerful were the bursts of his cum.

I swallowed down what I could, face burning with shame. A Bokoblin’s cum had given me, Princess Zelda, a drenching and covering worthy of the Gerudo spas that I had partaken of with Lady Urbosa. And I had not only accepted it, and not only enabled it, but had made it possible, and enjoyed it.

Or perhaps I was merely trying to not reject that which I was putting into my stomach. It was...salty, yes, and thick, and not exactly luxury fare, but something about it was...completing. Or compelling. Whatever information I sought, it would be found in that, that...intriguing seed. Yes, I would need more samples, to discover more about their habits and biology. Many more.

At this point, I had expected him to fall over in exhaustion, owing to his diminutive form and my understanding of Bokoblin limitations. Though I had not engaged in a particularly reproductive act, I had smoothed the path to future experimentation, and could depart in safety. I made as if to rise, and expected to be able to leave without issue.

Alas, this Bokoblin had other plans. I had underestimated his stamina, though perhaps the circumstances permitted him more energy than he otherwise might have had. When I tried to rise, dripping and coughing up cum, he pushed me back down onto my back, hands rough and grasping. His dick was still hard, and his clumsy fingers made no attempt to search for catches and clasps in my clothing. A hand sank into the part of the tunic that covered my chest, balled into a fist, and pulled.

I am not in a habit of wasting money, or taking my privileges for granted. It was not lost on me that this Bokoblin had just ruined an incredibly expensive piece of tailoring, the product of skilled craftsmanship and collaboration between jewelers, dressers, and designers. And now it was ruined, torn in two down the middle by a monster hungry for what lay beneath.

A part of me wanted to struggle, to protest the uncouthness of it all. But I had come here looking for this, after all, and it would not become me to abandon my pursuit now. Not when I had failed in so much else. Did his beady eyes register any particular pleasure as he looked over my bare chest, or was he simply overjoyed to ruin something? It hardly mattered. The same hand reached for the crotch of my pants, pulling and tearing down with several uncoordinated tugs, exposing a triangle of nakedness between my legs.

I looked down, between my breasts, across the sliver of my stomach that had been made naked. Three triangles of gold greeted me, situated above my slit.

Yes, my pubic hair was fashioned in the pattern of the Triforce. Are you surprised? I have a similar tattoo, administered by the Gerudo, between my shoulderblades, and above the small of...er, actually, I will not elaborate at the moment. Or ever, I hope.

But yes, there I was, functionally nude. Some impulse had driven me to leave as few barriers between myself and the outside world as possible. Perhaps I had anticipated this outcome, in spite of my pretensions at plans. Ah, well. Those pants were far too tight, anyway, though I confess that when a particular person found their gaze drawn to how fastly they clung to my rear, I was flattered and encouraged.

The Bokoblin above me was not that man, and he was not staring at my buttocks. He was drooling, greedy eyes darting across my body, his thick red dick prodding between my legs urgently. His hands reached for my breasts, grabbing them roughly and painfully, pawing and cupping and groping them without much care for my own comfort. In no way was this particular picturesque, nor should it give me any particular pleasure.

I would very much like to say that I did what I did next out of a desire to facilitate future experiments, or to get what I needed out of this immediate situation. That would bring my disquieted soul to rest, and allow me the security of an explanation. It would also be a lie. I raised my legs and bent them back until my feet rested by my head because I wanted something _other_ than knowledge. I nudged myself into a position where the Bokoblin could grasp my breasts, hold his cock above my slit, and secure my legs between his arms because I desired something that was not for the purpose of progress. I bit my lip, smiled, and nodded because I hoped for something that was not particularly relevant to my research. And I knew I would find it.

_The last line is underlined, and in a different color, in a bubble to the side, is written the following. “Ah, well done. I’m proud of me, if that’s possible.”_

I did all this because I, Princess Zelda, desperately wanted this Red Bokoblin to fuck me. I wanted him to press me to the grass, hold my legs where I could not escape, and pound me with his monster dick until he could no longer do so.

I have no reason to believe that my acquiescence was comprehended by the monster atop me. That would…

_An aside, in the margin. “You are so close. Be true to yourself, Zelda. Has this not been largely about growing into acceptance? Of who you really are.”_

To tell the truth, I would prefer it otherwise, and have often nurtured the thought that he did it anyway. That he was heedless of my surrender, and my welcoming, and that when he squealed, squeezed my tits, and slid his fat red cock into my pussy, that he thought he was taking something from me that I had not given. Would it make much difference? Allow a Princess her private thoughts, please. Although I do a good enough job judging myself already, and no one else shall read of these events. Or these fantasies.

His cock was as wonderfully, robustly thick within me as it had been in my grasp, stretching me inside as he slammed forward without hesitation. The balls that I had so lovingly mouthed slapped against my exposed asshole, leaving my stomach aflutter with the insistent pressure on my rear entrance. He dragged his cock backwards, and I whined at the sensation of being left vacant of him before he pounded inward again

The Red Bokoblin grunted and drooled and jerked his hips forward and back, desperate and frantic to lay into me as hard and fast as he could. How could such a smaller, shorter, squatter being lay claim to me so totally? It shouldn’t have surprised me. I had thrown myself at him, after all, but the volume and force of his movements within me still caught me off guard. My breasts were going to be sore and red, and I had little doubt that my rear would be bruised from how hard his nuts were striking it. Maybe I could write it off as the tribulations of study, but in the moment, I was not taking notes in my mind, or even fully aware. My brain simply acknowledged the sensations atop and in me, and the hunger for him to keep going.

And he did. He impressed me, slamming into me with squealing, yowling gusto, my whines and mewling melding with his wordless voice and the _slap, squish, schlurp_ of his dick slamming in me and his balls smacking onto me. I was tensing, warming, feeling like the pressure was about to break, to overflow past my diminished capacity.

He howled, loudly, so loudly that the other Bokoblins must have heard, and at the moment, I did not realize its significance. If a traveler passed by and followed the noise, would they have come upon me, and witnessed the Princess of Hyrule locked in congress with a Bokoblin? Would they have noticed how my hands reached for his shoulders to caress him, and how my voice cried not with sobs but with sincerity? 

In hindsight, this horrifies me. However much I may lose myself in the moment, this must remain discreet, secure, a secret. But if you had asked me in that instant, I would have not cared. I wouldn’t have cared if the whole kingdom saw their Princess laying with not merely a monster, and not merely one of members of the most unimpressive, irritating and common sort of monster in Hyrule...but also, it would seem, the weakest, least valued monster in his particular group. Even the lowliest of low Bokoblins was, by my own invitation, able to happily fuck Hyrule’s heir. Such was my mindlessness.

If my legs had been free, I would have wrapped them around his waist to pull him in deeper, to let him more securely pound the furthest reaches of my pussy. Would he slam against my womb, and threaten to breed me? Such a thing had to be impossible, but the thought, in the moment, still excited me. In the depths of my depravity, of my addling, the dam strained, and snapped.

I clenched and cried out and bore down, releasing around his stubbornly pounding dick. I don’t know how he kept fucking me, with how tight I must have been holding him, but he did, and my orgasm rolled forward all the better for it, turning my already strained legs to useless jelly and forcing my mouth into an open-tongue gape. My eyes were glassy, unfocused, and I probably wouldn’t have even seen him above me.

The Bokoblin was still fucking me, but it was deeper, stronger, more strained. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, his eyelids trembling, drool dripping down to where he was pawing my breasts. I didn’t realize he was cumming until the warmth of his thrusting got hotter, and he started to slow as more and more spurts of warm fluid filled me up, giving me a simultaneous sensation of comforting, post-meal fullness, and uncomfortable overstuffing. Perhaps _this_ was how good it felt to be bred. The Bokoblin’s balls pulsed against my tender asshole, and then he withdrew and slapped his dick across my belly, dragging his nuts across my skin and dribbling more cum onto my exposed stomach as I lay moaning and unable to think. When he at last finished cumming, my entire lower half was covered in his seed, and it was oozing from where he’d fucked it so thoroughly between my legs. I vaguely thought that that had to be wrong, that it belonged _inside_ , not outside, but I didn’t have the focus to do anything about it, and when my legs at last were allowed to return to the ground, I couldn’t reach down to do...whatever I might have planned. Pull the cum back in, maybe?

Save where they had been ripped, my tunic and pants were mostly intact: the leggings and the back of my upper garment had been left untouched by the Bokoblin. But his rough, ferocious, feral fucking had dragged and pushed them into the grass and dirt, churning up mud from our sweat and his cum, and my clothes were stained green, brown, and white. They were ruined, no doubt.

The Bokoblin’s ears drooped, and his eyes got a little less sharp. His posture slackened, he stepped away, and I thought, at last, that I might be free.

And then more yowls greeted my ears. Familiar yowls. And a squealing, grunting cacophony that I knew remarkably well.

I realized then that this Bokoblin had known I would be here, all along I had somehow tipped him off, or been clumsy, and he had spotted me, and figured out what to do. Maybe one he had been the runt, the weakling, the reject of the group.

But for acting as bait, and being the lure, and tiring me into submission, he would forever hold a special place in his clan. Because this lowly Red Bokoblin had delivered, to his band, a fresh, young Hylian to plunder and enjoy. If they had know who they were about to fuck, and had any understanding of my significance, he would have become venerated among all monsterkind for being the Bokoblin that had driven Princess Zelda to sample her first taste of monster cock, and that had awakened something...new in her for that particular sphere.

Even without that knowledge, the hands that grabbed at me, the bodies that surrounded me, the cocks that hardened and prodded and the balls that swung and swelled, were a testament to his particular achievement. And a proof that no monster, however small, was without power, danger...or appeal.

I confess, I do not remember much about what happened next. Perhaps, deep in prayer, I will recall more details. Or maybe my mind is simply blocking out an experience with such strong emotional responses that my brain deemed it better for my psychological well-being that I forget. I will try to recall as best I can, but in the interest of further research, I will either have to remember more clearly...or conduct another trial.

_At the bottom of the page, an inscription. “You already know the answer, Zelda. But do the best you can now, recall more later, and then go out again. Even if you pretend you won’t.”_

The Bokoblins dragged me to their fire pit, and the structure they’d made. In the place of a bed or blankets, the dirt around their fire, the grass beyond, and the logs they rested at served as cushions. No more was I enjoyed one at a time: they fell upon me in twos, and then threes, and fours, and fives, and sixes, and then in an absolutely indistinguishable orgy of monster cocks, cum, and groaning. Everything was a swirl of red, blue, and black.

In pairs, the Bokoblins were as inventive as they were ingenious. I could be made to kneel, to stroke two until they erupted on my face and tits while I smiled or begged or played at fear, whatever they seemed to desire. I could suck one and jerk the other, or allow one to squeeze my breasts together to make a makeshift hole to enjoy. One could occupy my pussy, and the other my mouth, bending me over a log until I was filled at both ends, and they could enjoy the sight of my bare rear...even if they did not understand the Triforce tattoo above it. I _did_ say I had them in some inventive places. 

At some point, one Bokoblin must have taken the initiative to plunder my ass, but I do not recall when it happened so it will remain unaddressed for now...but I am confident that, at one point, one was fucking my pussy, while his partner plowed my rear. He would have found it a tight squeeze, even if his was only the second cock to tread upon my rear entrance...and all the others that followed enjoyed an equally powerful pinch on their dicks when they banged my butt.

In threes, the Bokoblins could do everything they could before, but with more. A hand on two dicks while I bounced on another’s cock, maybe, or one at my mouth, one at my slit, and one at my backside. In any event, I was coated and filled, just as with the others, and even if it really was not all that different from being enjoyed by a pair, more stimulation was always welcome...as was more cum

In fours, the Bokoblins began to get competitive, snarling and jostling with each other for the space, even if in theory one could enjoy my mouth, one my breasts, two my hands, and two my pussy and ass; more than enough for everyone. It took soothing, and reassurance, and lots of gentle cooing and tender sucking and stroking to finally get them to come round, and then I was employed fourfold. They did not understand my speech, I believe, so maybe my tone conveyed my hope for harmony. Or my readily-offered hand-and-blowjobs. Easing their tensions promised to be wonderful indeed, and my confused mind conceived of them with an almost maternal tenderness. They were my boys, my Bokoblins, and they needed my attentive, devoted touch to gjve them sweet, tender release and smooth their conflict.

In fives and sixes, the Bokoblin camaraderie I had worked so dearly to bring about had already evaporated, and everything was chaos and confusion and a tangle of limbs and dicks, jutting, slamming, fucking, more than I could possibly keep track of even in the moment. All I can recall is fullness, and throbbing, and grunting and squealing and delighted sighs...when my mouth was free, which it never was. My hands were always busy, stroking and pawing at ballsacks and dicks my holes squeezing cocks and my body covered in seed. It was automatic, and almost meditative in the repetition. Stroke, suck, squeeze, squirm...and then spasm, and the serving of seed.

When they went beyond six at a time, somehow, I was almost more lucid than when there were fewer. The Bokoblins could employ three orifices, and two hands, and my breasts, but if they wanted an occupied entrance, they would find themselves out of usable holes. So they had to double up. It took a great deal of grunting and difficult maneuvering, but when they had me at their disposal to milk their dicks, they were capable of surprising coordination. I protested, of course, but only weakly, and only for appearances, and they couldn’t understand me besides. There is little more unexpectedly, delightfully bracing than having two Bokoblins avail themselves of your asshole, leaving it strained and stretched and wonderfully sore. I want to say that I remember an instance of my chin being pillowed by a pair of blue balls as my tongue squirmed in a circle around a tight, sweaty, puckered hole until the opening twitched, a low squeal rang out, and the nuts beneath my jaw tensed in release...but I cannot be sure. Unless that very degree of detail speaks to its accuracy.

There must have been some difference between the kinds that were present. The Red Bokoblins must have had some deficiency, somehow, and the Blue Bokoblins must have surpassed them in some capacity, and the Black Bokoblins must have excelled above them both. I have no distinct details, but they all enjoyed me, and they all delighted me, and I was employed as a warm, cozy home for all their cocks, however I could. 

At one point, I knelt in the middle of a circle of them, covered in cum from head to toe. My hands were on my breasts, pawing and kneading as I moaned and begged with words they could not understand, pleading for their precious Bokoblin cum, for them to coat me with the wondrous waterfall of their spunk. My thighs clenched, anticipating their release while they snorted and jerked their dicks happily at the sight of my body and brazenness, and at the memory of enjoying it. What remained of my royal attire was drenched and pulled and destroyed. My cheeks were sore from being slapped by hands and cocks, and sticky from my face being slathered with cum, or from being licked and bitten in clumsy attempts to exert control, or maybe in graceless emulations of a kiss. My pussy and ass oozed Bokoblin cum, my entire body ached, tears ran from my eyes, white fluid popped from my nose and between my lips in bubbles, my breathing was ragged...and I was smiling. 

This experience of fucking Bokoblins, beginning nearly from the first whiff I had taken of a Bokoblin's balls, had awakened a yearning in me, a hope for something that I’d never known I’d had. A want, deep within my soul, perhaps embedded by my inheritance from Hylia. But surely that was impossible. The Goddesses’s design could never have intended the heir to her blood, and her kingdom, becoming a slut for monster dicks, monster balls, monster cum. The very idea that the Goddess had designs for me to fuck Bokoblins, and all the other monsters in this land, was preposterous. But in every other respect, I appeared to be a failure. Evidence did not suggest that I would be a worthy name in the long line of Princess Zeldas, when it came to combating the evil in the world. Was this my destined path?

_The writing trails off, and several more lines are started and stopped within one word. At one point, the ink spills, blotting out the bottom of a page, and a phrase is inscribed at the top of the next one. “Do not get carried away. You are Princess Zelda. You are honest, but you are not hyperbolic.”_

No, never. I refused. I...had snubbed fate before, or at least _been_ snubbed. It would not bind me. If Hylia had decreed that my destiny as Princess Zelda was to choke on hard Bokoblin cocks, to guzzle their salty cum, to be stretched and stuffed so _wonderfully_ by their thick dicks, to be used so wonderfully to empty their fat nuts, dicks, to be wrung out till I was sore and placid on their cocks, to be…

 _The sentence abruptly stops, and when it begins again, the quill is being pressed hard into the paper, bleeding ink through the pages_ _as the writer pushes too strongly._

...I would defy her, in my gentle way. But it hardly mattered. Her wishes had never been known to me. So it was that I knelt in the middle of a ring of Bokoblins as they jerked their cocks, yowling and grunting to each other and me, all of them depraved and eager to cum all over me.

I was the light that would destroy Calamity Ganon, the heir to Hyrule's fortunes and name. I was Princess Zelda, the hope for the future of Hyrule, and all her people. But to these Bokoblins, I was little better than a set of holes for them to squeeze their cocks, or a bucket to empty their balls into, or a rag for them to clean their dicks with. They washed me with their loads, covering my already soaked body in even more cream, and there was only one thought in my mind as they did so, as violent, rapturous spasms rocked through my body at the shower of Bokoblin spunk raining down upon me.

More. I needed more. More Bokoblin dick. More Bokoblin balls. More Bokoblin cum. I needed _all_ of it. I…

I want Bokoblin cock. I _need_ it, need their cum all of it all over me in me i want it so bad, just to get **fucked** over and ovr again by thire **fat fukcnig dkcis so they can empty their balls in my and fill me up so much i lvoe Bokoblins and I lveo fkcung them im Prnces Zld an im a slt for Bkblin coccc ima wohre fr Bbln dkc  
**

_This last paragraph has been crossed out, but the lettering for it is completely broken and unreadable, the words slurring together on the page as it continues beyond what is legible above. The indentation of the writer’s fingernails gripping into the page is visible. The next paragraph is written in perfect, proper elegance, with a different color ink._

...And I have reason to believe that they gave everything they could to me, and that this lucky group of Bokoblins all got to circle-jerk around Princess Zelda and cover her...cover _me._.. in their cum, after already employing and enjoying me in so many different ways. 

I loved it. I loved being used, being enjoyed. I finally felt useful, away from courts and perfect knights and overbearing fathers and Goddesses that ignored my prayers. After being made to think of myself as useless, I had found something to excel at, and, furthermore, I was _learning._ I was taking in new information, new data, every time I took in a Bokoblin’s cock, or felt a Bokoblin’s load fill me up, and so on. And being plugged and pounded did not merely feel good. It made me feel _wanted,_ however rough and clumsy they might be, though it was not the same sort of sense of being treasured, and adored, that I am otherwise familiar with, thanks to the kindness of another. And it was this awareness that helped me regain my mind in time, for I am here, writing.

_The writing drags off the page in a wobbling line, and returns back to place, still faltering. “Yes, Zelda, it was wonderful. You admit it now, even in lucidity. You know what this must mean. But we must finish our cataloguing. The rest can wait.”_

As for whether or not that shower of cum at the center of a happy circle of jerking Bokoblins was the end of that experience...I have absolutely no idea, for that is where the vestiges of my memory end. And where my recording begins. The specifics are fuzzy, but I know that I crept away, or was released, or escaped, drenched and delighted...perhaps by the end of that day? Or maybe a full day later. I did not know then.

Had I spent the night with them, falling asleep with them still plugging my holes, still crusted with their cum and tangled in their bodies, and awakening to find another Bokoblin dick in my face, awaiting my happy attention, while another slid into my rear end? I was unsure at the time. They certainly would not have allowed me to leave, I would think, so I must have retained the lucidity to depart on my own.

I concealed my actions with the evidence-cleansing waters of the riverways until I could make my way home, clothed by my ingenuity and foresight in hiding a spare outfit nearby, until I looked nothing like the woman who had crawled away from a Bokoblin camp drenched in sweat and cum, my holes overflowing and my clothing destroyed. It had been a full day and a half since I had first ventured forth to get fucked by a Bokoblin, and I had been passed around by an entire settlement. Judging by how many different Bokoblin cocks I had sampled, and by how many pairs of Bokoblin balls I had emptied...I actually have no clue how many Bokoblins fucked me, to be honest. I will hazard no more than forty, but no less than twenty, judging by my understanding of their...remarkable capabilities, and the length of my time with them.

When I regather my thoughts, when I am fully myself again, I will edit these writings as best I can. I will organize this into usable data, quantifiable research, and do what I can to make this worthwhile. I only fear that in trying to recall the episode I have partially forgotten, I will lose my focus and be unable to properly record it.

Then again, such a thing would only have the result of forcing me to relieve it in detail. And failing that, seeking out new specimens for lucid study, or the very same lucky ones. In all likelihood, that will happen anyway, for my thoughts are troubled, my sleep restless. But the future is yet undecided and I am still, above all, a Princess, then a scholar. That must guide my thinking, more than anything else, however excited I am to continue learning about the world around me. Study, and scholarship, promises to be entertaining indeed, but the enjoyment must not occlude my goals.

Until we meet again in writing,

Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Daughter of Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and the late Queen of Hyrule, who shall go unnamed here out of respect for her departure from this world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).


End file.
